lefteris_kaliamboswikiaorg-20200214-history
ΣΚΟΤΕΙΝΗ ΕΝΕΡΓΕΙΑ
Λευτέρης Καλιαμπός (Prof. Kaliambos - Natural Philosopher in New Energy) Οκτώβριος 2 του 2016 Με την εξέλιξη της τεχνολογίας οι αστρονόμοι σήμερα έχουν τη δυνατότητα να μελετούν γαλαξίες από πάρα πολύ μακρινές αποστάσεις σε σχέση με το γαλαξία μας και σύμφωνα με το μοντέλο της μεγάλης έκρηξης ( Big Bang) όλα τα στοιχεία της απομάκρυνσής τους θα έπρεπε να μας δίνουν μια επιβραδυνόμενη κίνηση όπως ακριβώς συμβαίνει με την περίπτωση ενός αντικειμένου που το εκτοξεύουμε κατακόρυφα και λόγω του νόμου της παγκόσμιας έλξης επιβραδύνεται, ωσότου φθάσει στο μέγιστο σημείο της κατακόρυφης κίνησης. Όμως μετά από το 1998 με έκπληξη παρατηρήθηκε από τους παραπάνω ερευνητές ότι η σχετική απομάκρυνση των γαλαξιών γίνεται με επιταχυνόμενο ρυθμό. Αυτό το γεγονός, επειδή με την πρώτη ματιά δεν φαίνεται να συμβιβάζεται με τους νόμους της φύσης, πολλοί αστροφυσικοί κατέφυγαν στην υπόθεση της αντιβαρύτητας που πρότεινε ο Αϊνστάιν το 1917 και προσπαθούν να ερμηνεύσουν το φαινόμενο πιστεύοντας ότι η υπόθεση της αντιβαρύτητας ισχύει και σήμερα ( παρότι την απέρριψε ο ίδιος ο Αϊνστάιν) αλλά με τη μορφή κάποιας άγνωστης ενέργειας άπωσης που ονομάστηκε σκοτεινή ενέργεια. Και επειδή σύμφωνα με τη λαθεμένη θεωρία της σχετικότητας (Invalidity of special relativity) οι δυο βασικοί νόμοι της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και της διατήρησης της μάζας κακώς αντικαταστάθηκαν από ένα υποθετικό νόμο της μάζας-ενέργειας, (EXPERIMENTS REJECT RELATIVITY), πολλοί αστρονόμοι σήμερα πιστεύουν ότι στο σύμπαν εξαιτίας της λαθεμένης μετατροπής της ενέργειας σε μάζα (energy does not turn to mass) η συνολική 100% υποθετική «ύλη-ενέργεια» του σύμπαντος φαίνεται να περιέχει 31,7% μάζα και 68,3% ενέργεια. Δηλαδή 31,7 + 68,3 =100. Στην πραγματικότητα όπως συμβαίνει στο μοντέλο του Bohr (CORRECT BOHR MODEL) και στο ΔΕΥΤΕΡΟΝΙΟ η ηλεκτρομαγνητική ενέργεια αλληλεπίδρασης μετατρέπεται σε ενέργεια φωτονίου , ενώ το έλλειμμα μάζας μετατρέπεται στη μάζα του Φωτονίου. (LAW OF ENERGY AND MASS). Παρόλα αυτά στο θέμα «Σκοτεινή ενέργεια – ΒΙΚΙΠΑΙΔΕΙΑ» διαβάζουμε: “Στη φυσική κοσμολογία και την αστρονομία, η σκοτεινή ενέργεια είναι ένα υποθετικό είδος ενέργειας που εκτείνεται παντού στο σύμπαν και τείνει να επιταχύνει τη διαστολή του. Η σκοτεινή ενέργεια είναι η πιο αποδεκτή υπόθεση για να εξηγήσει παρατηρήσεις από το 1990 και έπειτα που δείχνουν ότι το σύμπαν διαστέλλεται με επιταχυνόμενο ρυθμό. Σύμφωνα με δεδομένα από το διαστημικό παρατηρητήριο Planck, και βασιζόμενοι στο Καθιερωμένο Πρότυπο της κοσμολογίας, η συνολική ύλη-ενέργεια του σύμπαντος φαίνεται να περιέχει 4,9% συνήθη ύλη, 26,8% σκοτεινή ύλη και 68,3% σκοτεινή ενέργεια.” Είναι γνωστό ότι ο Αϊνστάιν το 1917 παραβλέποντας τις αδρανειακές δυνάμεις που ανακάλυψε ο Νεύτων (φυγοκεντρικές δυνάμεις που κάνουν τους πλανήτες να εκτελούν τροχιές και να μην συγκρούονται με τον ήλιο) επειδή πίστευε σε ένα στατικό σύμπαν, δεν έλαβε υπόψη τις αδρανειακές δυνάμεις των σταθερών μαζών αδράνειας που ο ίδιος επανέλαβε στη θεωρία της γενικής σχετικότητας και εισήγαγε μια υποθετική ενέργεια του κενού ως υποθετική δύναμη αντιβαρύτητας που την ονόμασε κοσμολογική σταθερά Λ, παρότι στη θεωρία του της γενικής σχετικότητας αναγνώρισε ότι η δύναμη αδράνειας του Νεύτωνα (φυγοκεντρική δύναμη) είναι εκείνη που κάνει τον αστροναύτη να αισθάνεται αβαρής. Ωστόσο η περίεργη υπόθεση της αντιβαρύτητας ακυρώθηκε από τον Αμερικανό αστρονόμο Hubble ο οποίος παρατήρησε το 1929 ότι το σύμπαν μας φαίνεται να μην είναι στατικό, αλλά να διαστέλλεται. Και φυσικά ο Αϊνστάιν εγκατέλειψε την περίεργη υπόθεση της αντιβαρύτητας λέγοντας ότι έκανε τη "μεγαλύτερη γκάφα» της ζωής του. Παρ 'όλα αυτά ο φίλος του Kurt Godel προσπάθησε να δικαιολογήσει την αντιβαρύτητα του Αϊνστάιν με τη χρήση του νόμου της αδράνειας του Νεύτωνα. Ειδικά το 1949 ο Godel υπέθεσε ότι το σύμπαν μας θα μπορούσε να συμπεριφέρεται σαν ένας περιστρεφόμενος κύλινδρος. Πραγματικά σήμερα στο θέμα « Was the universe born spinning? -physicsworld.com» διαβάζουμε ότι το σύμπαν γεννήθηκε ως περιστρεφόμενο και συνεχίζει να το κάνει αυτό γύρω από έναν προτιμώμενο άξονα και αυτό είναι το τολμηρό συμπέρασμα των φυσικών στις ΗΠΑ που έχουν μελετήσει την περιστροφή πάνω από 15.000 γαλαξίες. Κατά συνέπεια αν βρεθεί η τιμή του σπιν είναι ενδιαφέρον να τονισθεί ότι για μια πολύ μεγάλη γωνιακή ταχύτητα ω μια τέτοια αδρανειακή δύναμη (φυγοκεντρική δύναμη) θα μπορούσε να είναι μεγαλύτερη από τη βαρύτητα, όταν η τιμή του ω ενός περιστρεφόμενου συστήματος είναι πολύ μεγάλη. (Hubble and Newton reject Einstein). Πάντως σε ότι αφορά τη λαθεμένη υπόθεση «Ύλη-Ενέργεια» που έχει τις ρίζες της στη λαθεμένη υπόθεση της μετατροπής της μάζας σε ενέργεια, έχουμε και την πρόσφατη θεωρία ότι η λεγόμενη σκοτεινή ενέργεια θα μπορούσε να προέλθει από κάποιο έλλειμμα μάζας. Έτσι στο θέμα "Η σκοτεινή ενέργεια εξαφανίζει το σύμπαν-Science" διαβάζουμε: “Σύμφωνα με την νέα μελέτη η σκοτεινή ενέργεια αλληλεπιδρά με τη σκοτεινή ύλη και το αποτέλεσμα αυτής της αλληλεπίδρασης είναι η σκοτεινή ύλη να εξαφανίζεται. Σύμφωνα με τους ερευνητές το φαινόμενο εξελίσσεται σε αργό μεν αλλά σταθερό ρυθμό. Με απλά λόγια αν η θεωρία αυτή ισχύει θα περάσουν πάρα πολλά δισεκατομμύρια έτη για να εξαφανιστούν οι γαλαξίες και το περιεχόμενο τους. «Αυτή η μελέτη αφορά τις θεμελιώδεις ιδιότητες του χωρο-χρόνου. Μιλώντας σε κοσμικό επίπεδο η μελέτη αυτή αφορά το Σύμπαν και την μοίρα του. Αν η σκοτεινή ενέργεια ενισχύεται και ταυτόχρονα η σκοτεινή ύλη εξαφανίζεται θα καταλήξουμε με ένα τεράστιο, άδειο και βαρετό Σύμπαν» αναφέρει ο Ντέιβιντ Γουάντς, διευθυντής του Ινστιτούτου Κοσμολογίας και Βαρυτικής Ελξης του Πανεπιστημίου του Πόρτσμουθ που ήταν μέλος της ερευνητικής ομάδας. Η μελέτη δημοσιεύεται στην επιθεώρηση Physical Review Letters”. Πάνω στη λαθεμένη υπόθεση του ελλείμματος της μάζας που μετατρέπεται σε ενέργεια θα πρέπει να τονίσουμε τι ακριβώς συμβαίνει στο απλό μοντέλο του Bohr. Σύμφωνα με τους δυο νόμους της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και της μάζας που παραβίασε ο Αϊνστάιν στη θεωρία της σχετικότητας, καθώς η ηλεκτρική ενέργεια ΔΕ = 13,6 eV που προκύπτει από την αλληλεπίδραση των φορτίων του ηλεκτρονίου και πρωτονίου μετατρέπεται σε ενέργεια φωτονίου hν παράλληλα και το έλλειμμα μάζας ΔΜ = ΔΕ/c2 μετατρέπεται σε μάζα φωτονίου m = hν/c2 σε συμφωνιά με το νόμο “Matter matter Interaction” που δίδεται από τη σχέση ΔΕ/ΔΜ = hν/m = c2 Το αντίστροφο ακριβώς συμβαίνει τόσο στο φωτοηλεκτρικό φαινόμενο όσο και στο φαινόμενο Compton (Correct Compton effect) σε συμφωνία με το νόμο της Αλληλεπίδρασης Φωτονίου-Ύλης (Photon-Matter Interaction). Σύμφωνα με τις βασικές ιδέες των Ελλήνων φιλοσόφων περί αφθαρσίας της ενέργειας και μάζας που με οδήγησαν στην ανακάλυψη του παραπάνω νόμου μια από τις σημαντικές ιδιότητες της μάζας και της ενέργειας είναι ότι αυτές οι ξεχωριστές ποσότητες ούτε δημιουργούνται αλλά και ούτε και καταστρέφονται. Δυστυχώς σήμερα πολλοί κοσμολόγοι για την εξήγηση αρκετών αστρονομικών παρατηρήσεων, όπου συμπεριλαμβάνεται και η επιτάχυνση της διαστολής του σύμπαντος, πιστεύουν ότι αυτό οφείλεται στην απατηλή υπόθεση της αντιβαρύτητας του Αϊνστάιν. Μια άλλη εσφαλμένη εξήγηση για τη λεγόμενη σκοτεινή ενέργεια είναι ότι αυτή θεωρείται ως μια ιδιότητα του χώρου που θα μπορούσε να προκαλέσει το Σύμπαν να επεκτείνεται όλο και πιο γρήγορα. Δυστυχώς, ο Αϊνστάιν απέφυγε να χρησιμοποιήσει τους καθιερωμένες νόμους σύμφωνα με τους οποίους η ενέργεια είναι το αποτέλεσμα των θεμελιωδών δυνάμεων που ενεργούν από απόσταση όπως τουλάχιστο το επιβεβαίωσαν τα πειράματα της κβαντικής διεμπλοκής. Λόγου χάρη κατά την αλληλεπίδραση εξαποστάσεως των φορτίων του ηλεκτρονίου και ποζιτρονίου η ενέργεια η ΔΕ μετατρέπεται σε ενέργεια hν των φωτονίων ενώ το έλλειμμα μάζας ΔΜ = ΔΕ/c2 μετατρέπεται σε μάζα m = hν/c2(Ενέργεια μάζα). Αντίθετα στη λαθεμένη υπόθεση της «Ισοδυναμίας Μάζας -Ενέργειας» θεωρείται ότι η μάζα είναι εκείνη που παράγει την ενέργεια. Έτσι αγνοούνται παντελώς οι βασικοί νόμοι του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού. Κατά συνέπεια αν λάβουμε υπόψη τους νόμους της φύσης σε περίπτωση κατά την οποία συμβαίνει πραγματικά μια τέτοια επιταχυνόμενη διαστολή οι πραγματικές δυνάμεις μιας τέτοιας επιτάχυνσης θα μπορούσαν να σχετίζονται όχι με την απατηλή αντιβαρύτητας του Αϊνστάιν (σκοτεινή ενέργεια), αλλά με τη χρήση των καθιερωμένων νόμων του Νεύτωνα. Για παράδειγμα, οι περισσότερες έρευνες σχετικά με το προτεινόμενο περιστρεφόμενο σύμπαν θα πρέπει να εξηγήσουν τη λεγόμενη σκοτεινή ροή από εφαρμογές των αδρανειακών δυνάμεων του Νεύτωνα. Είναι ενδιαφέρον να σημειωθεί ότι η κοσμική μικροκυματική ακτινοβολία υποβάθρου από τη Μεγάλη Έκρηξη είχε υποψίες και κάποιες ανωμαλίες ως απόδειξη της περιστροφής του σύμπαντος ως μέρους του άπειρου κόσμου. Το 2011 ο Michael Longo του Τμήματος Φυσικής του Μίτσιγκαν και η ομάδα του χρησιμοποίησαν δεδομένα από το Sloan Digital Sky Survey για να μελετήσουν την κατεύθυνση περιστροφής των σπειροειδών γαλαξιών και την έρευνά του αυτή τη δημοσίευσε στο επιστημονικό περιοδικό Physics Letters B με τον υπαινιγμό ότι το σύμπαν μας έχει σπιν . Ειδικά η ομάδα του ανέλυσε τα δεδομένα από 15.000 γαλαξίες που οδήγησαν στην ιδέα ότι το σύμπαν μας έχει έναν άξονα περιστροφής. Μια τέτοια ανάλυση θα μπορούσε επίσης να περιγράφει και έμμεσες αποδείξεις ότι αυτό που βλέπουμε είναι απλώς μέρος ενός πολύ μεγαλύτερου και πιο ομοιογενούς σύμπαντος που εκτείνεται πολύ πιο πέρα από τον ορατό ορίζοντα του δικού μας σύμπαντος που έχουμε τη δυνατότητα να μελετούμε. Αν αυτό το «περιορισμένο» σύμπαν μας γεννήθηκε με περιστροφή τότε με την εφαρμογή των αδρανειακών δυνάμεων του Νεύτωνα θα μπορούσαμε να είμαστε σε θέση να εξηγήσουμε τη λεγομένη σκοτεινή ροή και την επιταχυνόμενη διαστολή ως ψευδαίσθηση από τις σχετικές κινήσεις ανάλογα με την τιμή του σπιν. Για παράδειγμα, η Γη μας έχει μία περιστροφή ανά 24 ώρες. Ωστόσο, για μία περιστροφή ανά 1,41 ώρα ένα αντικείμενο στον ισημερινό θα πρέπει να είναι αβαρές, δεδομένου ότι σε αυτή την περίπτωση η βαρύτητα έλξης Fg είναι ίση με τη φυγόκεντρο δύναμη Fc. . Δηλαδή σε αυτή την περίπτωση θα έχουμε Fc = Fg. Ωστόσο, για τα μόρια στην ατμόσφαιρα πάνω από τον ισημερινό θα έχουμε Fc >Fg, διότι σε αυτή την περιοχή η ακτίνα R είναι μεγαλύτερη από την ακτίνα r της Γης. Σημειώστε ότι για ένα αντικείμενο με μάζα M, με γωνιακή ταχύτητα ω θα έχουμε (Fc = Μω2 R)> (Fc = Μω2 r) επειδή R> r. Υπό αυτές τις συνθήκες όλα τα μόρια στην ατμόσφαιρα πάνω από τον Ισημερινό θα μετακινούνταν προς την αντίθετη κατεύθυνση της βαρυτικής δύναμης, ενώ τα μόρια του ωκεανού θα είχαν ένα βάρος παράλληλο προς την κατεύθυνση της βαρύτητας , επειδή Fg >Fc . Αυτό το απλό παράδειγμα είναι σε θέση να μας πείσει ότι θα μπορούσαν να εμφανισθούν πραγματικές φυγόκεντρες δυνάμεις για την εξήγηση της λεγόμενης «σκοτεινής ροής» υπό την προϋπόθεση ενός μεγάλου σπιν του δικού μας σύμπαντος ως μέρους ενός άπειρου κόσμου. Έτσι, η σκοτεινή ροή πρέπει να είναι ένα φυγοκεντρικό φαινόμενο ροής με φυγόκεντρες και Coriolis δυνάμεις για μια περιοχή όπου Fc >Fg. Αυτό υποδηλώνει επίσης ότι το σύμπαν μας περιστρεφόταν από την αρχή για να διατηρηθεί μια ισχυρή στροφορμή. Αυτό θα μπορούσε να σημαίνει επίσης ότι το λεγόμενο Big Bang θα πρέπει να είχε ενέργεια περιστροφής σε ευρεία κλίμακα. Category:Fundamental physics concepts